1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus in which an electronic component is mounted to a board by a reflow process. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing such an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an electronic apparatus that has a board and an electronic component (e.g., connector) mounted to the board by a reflow process. JP-A-H11-317265 discloses an electronic apparatus where an insertion mounting part of a terminal is soldered to a land at a side-wall of a through-hole.
When a reflow process is used to connect an insertion mounting part of a terminal to a land at a side-wall of a through-hole, since a part of solder paste is placed inside the trough-hole, a reflow heat cannot directly applied to the part of solder paste inside the through-hole. In order to melt the solder paste inside the through-hole, the reflow heat needs to conduct to the solder paste through the terminal or another part of solder paste located on a surface of the board. However, the reflow-heat conduction can be interrupted by a surrounding terminal, an insulating base of the board, or a housing of the electronic component having the subject terminal. Therefore, it is difficult to conduct the enough heat to melt the solder paste inside the through-hole and it is difficult to ensure connection reliability.